


Sparkly Chris Chapel

by Bedeeshee



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeeshee/pseuds/Bedeeshee
Summary: This is the first image I've played with in ParticleShop.  It looks like something a two-year old who's just discovered glitter would do.  I'm posting it anyway.*******BTW if anyone out there also has a Jigzone account, please let me know if you want me to share my jigzone-ready Trek images. I've created a large number of them and plan to create more.*******





	

" alt="Sparkly Chris Chapel" />


End file.
